Trouble with Watson
by TFKpuppet
Summary: The watsons get pulled into eachothers worlds. BBC Sherlock/Elementary/Torchwood
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock?" Joan called out as she entered the Brownstone. When there was no response she went looking for him. She started upstairs and continued down stairs. She ended up in the living room with no sign of him. She let out a sigh and got her phone out of her purse. When she did she saw a strange light from the corner of her eye. She turned to see it and was blinded. When she woke up she was on the floor of an unfamiliar living room.

Earlier that day John had been out getting the groceries when Sherlock had left. When John got back he put all the food away in the kitchen. He saw a strange light out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see it and was blinded. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a very unfamiliar living room.

"What the hell." He mumbled to himself. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there.

While John was doing that, Joan was copying his train of thought exactly when Sherlock walked in. Joan tried to think of what she was going to say to this stranger about her being in his living room but no words came out.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked. "Where's John?"

"Who's John?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"I asked first." Sherlock said as he looked around. He took out his phone and texted Lestrade.

"I'm Joan Watson, and I don't know anyone named John." She said. "I don't even know how I got here. One moment I was in the Brownstone then I was here."

"You expect me to believe that you have the same last name as John but you don't know him?" Sherlock asked with narrow eyes.

"People can have the same last name without related or without knowing each other." Joan said.

"You're saying that it's a coincidence." Sherlock stated.

"Yes." Joan said.

"There's no such thing." Sherlock told her harshly. "Now where's john."

"I told you I don't know anyone named John." She said. "And I don't appreciate your attitude. It's been a long week and I've quite frankly had enough. Who are you anyway?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock replied cautiously.

Meanwhile Sherlock had just gotten back to the Brownstone. He knew that Joan was going to be mad at him for not telling her he was going out that morning. He noticed the signs that she had arrived and entered his home.

"Joan." He called out. "I know I didn't tell you where I was going. It was nothing really. Just had to pop out for a bit, went on a jog."

He entered the living room where he found John. They stared at each other for a while. Neither knew what to say so they just stood there. Sherlock kept opening his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Look, I'm not a burglar or anything." John said. "I don't know how I got here. One minute I was in my Flat the next thing I know I'm here."

"Oh, well have you seen an Asian woman around?" Sherlock asked him. "Her name's Joan Watson."

"No I haven't, sorry." John said, he seemed surprised that the woman this man was looking for had the same last name as him. "It's odd though, my name's John Watson."

"Really?" Sherlock asked intrigued. "Very strange, maybe you and my Watson have accidentally changed places."

"I don't follow." John said. "Who are you?"

"It's alright most don't." Sherlock said. "I'm Sherlock Homes."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Joan had disappeared and Sherlock was taking it rather well. He didn't really mind this new Watson. John seemed like a nice guy and he was good at making tea. He found that John also helped his Sherlock on cases. He kept asking for more and more information on the other him in the other dimension. They had come to the conclusion of alternate reality a few hours after John first mentioned his Sherlock.

"You know, I really hope the other me doesn't take you for granted." Sherlock told him. "You seem very capable."

"Sometimes I think he does but really he just doesn't know any other way to show he cares." John offered. "He's a good friend to have."

"Good." Sherlock said handing John a case "Now, what do you think about this one?"

Things back at Baker street, however, were in chaos. Lestrade had come, Mycroft had stopped in, and John's Sherlock was throwing a constant fit and kept accusing Joan of having something to do with John's disappearance.

"I told you already, I have know idea how i got here, and i don't know your John." Joan said, this man who claimed to be Sherlock. He might as well be Sherlock he was just as frustrating.

"She's telling the truth, Sherlock." Mycroft said. "You said you saw a strange light?"

"Yes." Joan replied.

"I think I know what happened." Mycroft announced as he dialed a number. "Yes, Mr. Harkness...I could use your expertise on a stressing matter...I have a missing persons case that I believe this is right up your alley...221b Baker Street, London."

A few hours later a van pulled up outside 221b. One by one the people from inside got out. The first man, obviously their team leader, wore a long trench coat oddly from world war two. The second was a fair haired man wearing sunglasses. Behind him was a Japanese woman with short dark brown hair. The last two was a man and a woman. They were both average looking and had dark hair.

"Mycroft," The leader greeted when they got up to the living room in the flat.

"Jack." Mycroft began. "Meet my brother."

"Ah, the great Sherlock Holmes," Jack said. "I'm a fan, Science of Deduction. Love your website. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is my team."

"What exactly is Torchwood?" Sherlock Demanded.

"The institute that's going to help you get your friend back." Jack said. "Tosh, Owen, check the readings on the crack in the wall. Gwen, Ianto, Let's have a look around."

The Japanese woman and the fair haired man pulled out strange equipment and got to work. The crack looked normal enough but the readings were off the scale, so they took samples as Jack, Gwen, and Ianto inspected the rest of the flat for anymore. All the while Joan was watching them. She stood back by the entrance to the kitchen keeping an eye on the man everyone, including himself, was claiming was Sherlock. She didn't believe any of this. It was probably just a dream, a very elaborate dream.

"Hey, Jack." Owen called out.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he and the other two came back into the living room.

"This crack isn't in the wall." Owen replied.

"What?" Everyone but Tosh asked.

"If you knocked down the wall the crack would still be there." Tosh told them. "It's like a mini version of the rift in Cardiff, but I think it leads to a different dimension."

"Ookay." Ianto said. Joan, thinking this was a dream went closer to the crack.

"So we need to send her back," Jack said pointing to Joan. "And get John."

"This is ridiculous." Sherlock said as he walked up to the crack. Owen and Tosh had backed away from it by now and when Sherlock got close to the crack it began to let off a white light. When this happened, Jack jumped forward to pull him away from it. Instead, Jack, Sherlock, and Joan were pulled in.


	3. Author's Note

I've posted a poll on my page that will determine how the next chapter will turn out. Please vote as soon as possible so I can stop being chased by the plot Bilgesnipe(recently they've replaced the bunnies) and actually write the next chapter. If you'd like to decide which Doctor I use(If Doctor who comes out victorious) Then message me after you vote. I know 4, 9, 10, & 11. (I know 1 and 8 too but not very well.)

If you have no idea what Doctor who is, that's fine, if anyone has any ideas or sugestions or want to have a say in the direction of this story you can message me and/or review on this note.

Sherlock wishes every one a happy Moffat hunting week. (Seriously, that guy makes me cry)


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half

**This is what John and Sherlock are doing while Torchwood showed up at BBC SH's flat. !Warning!This is really short, I need to hear back from my viewers before I write the next chapter. So, should I ad the Doctor Who, Yes or No? If yes then which Doctor 4, 9, 10, or 11? **

John and Sherlock had been sitting around playing cards for an hour now. Sherlock still had no case and no clue on how to get Joan and John switched back. So he was just going to leave it to time. He was sure it would happen soon. John wasn't so confident and was sporting a frown.

"Come on John, I'm sure this'll work out." Sherlock told him.

"You're probably right." John said putting his cards down.

"you're not giving up are you?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no, not at all." John replied. "I'm just worried about my Sherlock. He's kind of like a time bomb. And I'm a little bit worried how he'll handle your Watson. He might not be very nice."

"She'll be fine." Sherlock told him. "I don't see her letting him push her around."

"Right then," John said as he pick back up his cards and looked at them. "Have you, got any threes?"

"Go Fish." Sherlock said.


	5. Chapter 3

"I Know!" Sherlock said excitedly one morning. "Let's catch a flight over to London."

"Okay," John spoke uncertainly. "What for?"

"No Idea actually." Sherlock responded. "Just might be fun, might actually work."

"Right." John said. "Why not, got nothing better to do."

"I could beat you at Go Fish again instead." Sherlock offered.

"No, no." John said. "Let's just go."

"Good." Sherlock said "I already have the tickets."

"And when were you going to tell me?" John asked.

"I did just tell you." Sherlock replied. "Let's go."

John followed Sherlock out of the Brownstone and into a taxi. He felt a great deal of Deja vu and found that he was thinking about his Sherlock. He shook the thoughts away and focused at the task before them.

About two hours after John and Sherlock had left, Jack, Joan and John's Sherlock appeared in the living room of the brownstone. Joan instantly ran around it searching for Sherlock.

"I don't think he's here." Joan said.

"Am I supposed to believe that there is another me and that we're in a different dimension?" Sherlock asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Jack answered as he looked out the window. "I can say for certain that we're not in London anymore."

"Where are we?" Sherlock demanded.

"New York City" Joan informed him.

"Not even anywhere civilized." Sherlock muttered.

"Hey!" Joan exclaimed.

"What?" Sherlock asked innocently. "You expect me to believe you Americans are civilized? Please, like anyone would ever fall into that conclusion."

"Oh stop acting like a child." Joan told him.

"Me, a child?" Sherlock fumed. "Well you're an intolerable woman!"

"Oh am I?!" Joan asked angrily.

"That's enough." Jack interrupted. "We need to find out where the other Sherlock is. There can't be two in one timeline."

"What are you saying?" Joan asked.

"If we don't get out of this time line, one of them is going to either die or disappear. The universe will find a way to fix on its own." Jack explained.

"You're both insane." Sherlock muttered.

"I'll call him." Joan said. She dialed a number on her phone and waited. "Oh thank God, Sherlock where are you?...What?! Why did you do that? So you've met John? That's good, but you need to come back here with John as soon as you can."

"Where's John?" Sherlock demanded.

"They're in London." Joan answered

"Tell them to wait there." Jack said. "I can get us to London faster than they can get back."

"Sherlock, stay put." Joan told her Sherlock over the phone. "We're coming to you."

In London, John had found a rather unpleasant person who was definitely not his Sherlock, living in 221b Baker Street. So he and the other Sherlock had found a nice coffee shop to hide out in while waiting for a new plan. It was starting to get dull when Sherlock got a call.

"It's Joan." Sherlock said before answering. "You're back aren't you...I'm in London. Well, John and I had a plan. Yes, he's a really nice guy actually. Right...Okay."

Sherlock hung up and stared at the sky for a minute before turning to look at John. Not knowing what to do, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what's our new plan?" John asked.

"We stay put." Sherlock said. "Or, we could break into Baker Street."

"Let's not do anything illegal." John told him, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Right, we'll just wait then." Sherlock muttered as he slumped in his chair. John eyed him cautiously, knowing that he was going to do something; waiting was definitely not a characteristic of either Sherlock. John let out a sigh and prepared for the worst as Jack, Joan and his Sherlock boarded a plane.


End file.
